Small ambulatory toys may be designed to move autonomously across a surface, e.g., a floor, table, or other relatively flat surface. In general, ambulatory toys include housing, a plurality of legs or wheels, and a drive mechanism. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,866,557 and 8,038,503 provide information on drive mechanisms and power mechanisms for ambulatory toys.